Why!
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: A HIE fic. What would happen if an albino with multiple personality disorder where to Equstisa. He will have to save it of course as well get into adventures he didn't want. If only he didn't started off with Luna as his wife first he be somewhat happy.


Leon POV

Well, I guess my, sorry, ours story began as we were going 'home' to the orphanage. We didn't had any friends to hang with, cause everyone treated us like freaks for having white hair and red eyes. Well, at least we can finish our homework early and go for an walk in the park. At least there people treat us nicely. Anyway off topic. Back to my thoughts.

'Can't believe they gave us an whole damn essay on how Hitler came to power! This lesson was completed last year!' I though.

'Oi! Shout it will you! I'm trying to sleep here lad!' An young Irish voice scream at me annoy.

'Well I'm sorry for disturbing your much 'needed' sleep, Lucky Charms.' I told him sarcastically.

'Don't make me kick your ass lad! And the name Connor! Not Lucky Charms!' Connor angrily reply.

'Will both of you please settle down. We don't want to annoy the others with this pointless fighting, now do we.' Said an sweet female voice said to us.

We just sigh and stay quiet afterwards. But I can tell Connor was grumbling in my mind.

Now, I bet you guys are wonder who these two are and why they stuck in my head. Well the answer is very simple, They are few of my other personality's. The angry Irish is usely asleep is Connor and the female voice is 'Mother'. Like her name said, she the mother of the group. She don't have an actual name, but wish for us to call her that.

And before you even ask, Yes, I have different personality disorder. But unlike others, I made peace with them and don't want to get ride of them. To me, they are alive and getting rid of them would be killing them. So yeah, not going to happen.

Anyway, as We were crossing the street to an convent store to pick up milk for 'Kat', she an another personality, we spotted an strange creature smiling at us with an evil look at in it eyes. We couldn't get an good look at it since an shadow cover it body, but me personally thinks it an ugly one, cause it seem to be made in different parts. Anyway, before We can gat better look at the thing, it brought it hands up and snap it fingers. Or, at least that we thinks are fingers.

'What in bloody in hell is that thing?!' Connor ask in fright.

'I don't know. But I for one want to get away from here as fast as-.' But before I can finish my reply someone else cut in. And she was Kat.

'Guys. The wind is picking up and the ground is shaking! If you don't mind me saying.' Kat thought to us and added that last bit with an quiet and shy voice.

Just as she finish warning us, the ground open up and shallow us. I felt Connor taken control over our body as I pass out from the presser of falling.

Connor POV

To pick up where Leon left off. I took control over our body to make sure we be safe as we land. Let me ask you something lades, have you ever feel like you been falling for years and yet, you knew it been an few second? Cause it not fun!

Anyway, I notice I was the only personality awake as I was falling, which is an new one, cause we all never sleep at once. So I was frighten for the others and before you assume something you blocks heads, I wasn't scare. It not like I was scare being alone in an place that most likely Hell. Nope, not one bit!

SHUT UP!

Sorry, of topic. Anyway, I must have zone out for gods know how long, cause I was suddenly brought back to reality by landing in water. By the way, the water was fine, painful, but fine.

"By Zeus beard that hurts like ten bitches on an boat!" I scream out as I brought my head out of the water.

That when I notice three things as I gain my senses. First, that I made no sense with that joke.(unless, you were there.) Second, I fell in an bathtub, an really big one! Like in them anime's Leon watch sometimes. Third, there seem to be an blue horse creature glaring at me, while cover in an towel.

And is it blushing?

"What art thou doing in the royal bath thee pervert?!" It scream at me in a powerful voice, shocking me that it can speak.

"Who you calling pervert you blue bitch!" I retort with venom in my voice. Once my mind caught up what she said.

Wait. Did that horse say royal bath? And did I insult an Royal horse?

Oops. I just landed myself in deep water. No pun intended.

Well, let say for the next ten minutes I was wrestling with bluey(nickname I pick for her) some more horses in armor and spears came in and subdue me. And now tie up in front of an white horse with rainbow main that blowing with no wind somehow. Also, did I mention there about an dozen spears pointed at me in case I run?

No. Well then, there you go.

"Just to let you know. She started it." I said while pointed my head at bluey. Who was still glaring at me.

Brilliant! I just sounded like an little kid trying to blaim someone else. They sure to believe me!

The white just clear her throat and started to speak.

"Can you tell us your name and why you appear in the royal bath?" She ask in a kind, yet strict voice.

"Well, to answer your first question, I'm Connor. Personality #2. As for the second question, I have no freaken clue." I reply bluntly.

They all raise their eyes in confusion.

"What do you mean, #2 personality?" Bluey demanded.

"Well, the host of this body have an 'sickness' call multiple personality disorder. Where there more then one block in this head. Each one of us is different and yet, we treat each other like family." I example to them as the white one look interest at me.

"So there more than one of you in an body?" The white one ask kindly.

"Aye. Now, and excuses my language, who in bloody hell are you!?" I ask impatiently. The guards tightened the spears to my neck for my rudeness.

"Watch your tone peasant!" One of the guards hiss at me.

"Call me an peasant again and I turn you to glue!" I retort angrily.

"Enough!" Bluey scream.

We all snap to attended.

" Thank you Luna." The white horse said to Bluey, who name I know now is Luna. But still plaining on calling her Bluey.

"Thou is welcome Celestia." Luna reply back to the now indefinite Celestia. She turn her head to me and started speak to me.

"To answer your question, Connor was it, I'm princess Celestia, the raiser of the sun, and this here is princess Luna, the raiser of the moon. And since you ask who we are, I could only presume you are from an different world. So, in that case, let me be the first one to welcome you to Equestria Connor." Celestia example/greeted me.

I did the only thing an guy can do when told they are in a different world.

Pass out.


End file.
